Attracting Opposites
by sarah'sstorylines
Summary: The high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus meets the 18 year old shadow hunter Alec - a crazy love story starts!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_First I gotta say, that this is my first fanfiction ever, and I decided to write it about Magnus and Alec - my favourite couple in the Mortal Instruments. Secondly, I excuse for some grammar faults - english is not my mother tongue :) Hope you like it!_

"Alec come on! Hurry up!", Isabelle was shouting through the door of her brother's room.

Alec was getting ready for the meeting with his parents and the high warlock of Brooklyn. He never had met him and had to admit, that he wasn't interested in contact with downworlders anyway - not like his sister, who spent her free time on affairs with fairies and other creatures. He had been in contact with a warlock once and swore to himself he would never ever be involved with one of them again. He was wondering how this Magnus Bane looked like. Everybody was talking about him, like he was selfish, flamboyant and absolutely crazy. According to other shadowhunters this guy was no appreciated company and very expensive if you want him to do something for you. Alec had to say that he had not the best image of the high warlock of Brooklyn and wasn't really excited to meet him. _Magnus Bane_. What kind of a name was that anyway?

"Alec, I'm getting impatient!" Izzys voice was loud and didn't leave time to contradict.

Quickly the young shadowhunter put on a black sweater and black baggy pants. Plus he got into black sneakers (of course black). He always told everybody, that it was his favourite colour, but in fact he just didn't want to be noticed. Alec was self concious and the only time he felt adrenaline was while training with Jace. _Jace. _The only person besides his sister he had ever trusted in his whole life. But this was normal for a brother, wasn't it? Alec knew that Jace wouldn't have a problem with his - well - preferences. But then he would - maybe - realize, that Alec felt more for his parabatai than he should... No! He couldn't let this happen.

Swifting in thoughts back to his clothes - Alec never had cared about what he was wearing, so didn't he this afternoon. In his opinion there were things a lot more important than wearing something that fit or looked 'stylish' in other eyes, so he didn't spend time on looking good or preparing himself for people. In general the young shadowhunter's life consisted of killing demons and saving the world. Now Alec was looking at himself in the mirror. He had gotten up a few minutes ago and so his head was looking. The black thick hair was standing up from his head in every possible direction and was impossible to be brought under control. The sheets had left a mark on his left cheek from sleeping on his face.

After a deep sigh he finally left the room and Isabelle's gaze was roaming over Alec's clothes, shaking her head with a tiny smile on her lips and an amused look in her grey eyes. She was styled like she was about to go to a party. Her hair was in a high settled ponytail and she wore a tight dress - _very tight._ Her face was full of make up and her lips were covered with blood red lipstick. Alec rolled his eyes and said: "Don't say anything, alright? Should I have put on eyeliner and a cocktail dress?"

She obviously didn't get the joke or didn't find it funny enough. Anyway she reproached him. "Magnus is the high warlock of Brooklyn, Alec! He's the most stylish person on damn earth, and you are wearing something like _this_? We have to make an impression, if we want him to help -"

Alec interrupted his little sister. "Izzy, calm down, he won't be noticing me anyway, nobody ever does."

"Come on, you know this is not true!"

"Yeah it is, and you know that!"

"What about Jace?"

"What about him? He's my parabatai, my brother, you know he doesn't feel about me the same way than I do about him, so stop talking about this topic, okay?!"

"But isn't a best friend a lot more worth than somebody who leaves you eventually in the-"

"Let it go, Isabelle."

"But - „

"Just stop!"

With a disappointed look in her eyes, she turned away and the two made their way towards the elevator. On their way to the library, Alec and Isabelle met Jace who was about to enter said elevator. They stood there in silence, when suddenly Jace turned around to his siblings and said with an amused grin: "How do you think this warlock is? I'm anxious if he really is how the others say. I've heard good things about him as well - I mean, from vampires - but good ones!"

Alec and Isabelle were staring at him in disbelief, when Alec tried to break the silence.

"Jace we will see, just be nice, okay? We really do need his help and you know you can be very sarc -"

"Yes - mom - sorry!", he said chuckling.

"Anyway, I think it's sad, that Clary can't meet this guy, she would be very pleased to make the acquaintance of a warlock, since she's new in the shadowworld!"

,Yeah, Clary', Alec thought. Everything was about this little redhead. Jace only spent his time with her and to be honest - he was jealous. Of course Jace didn't know how he felt about him, in fact his sister was the only one who knew about his secret, and he appreciated that she didn't try to push him.

Together the three entered the library, where Maryse and Robert were already waiting. In the middle of the room stood a very tall guy, who had turned his back to the shadowhunter siblings, talking to their parents. As they noticed the teenagers in the door, they stopped talking immediately.

The warlock turned around surprised and Alec stopped breathing just for a second. Magnus Bane was the complete opposite of what he had expected. Green-yellow cat eyes met Alec's. They were placed into an angular face, which looked ironically soft and gentle. The shadowhunter's gaze rambled over the warlock's body. His skin tone was like caramel and his skin looked so smooth as if it was silk. The warlock was wearing a neon green tank top with a colorful scarf. The leather leggins he had, was black and way too tight in Alec's eyes, because it left nothing out for imagination. He was wearing black Boots and nail polish on his long bony fingers.

Magnus' long black hair with colorful endings was made into spikes and full of glitter. In general this guy was just glittery. Everwhere you look - glitter. His ears were pierced and he had about 20 piercings in one ear. Magnus looked like 19, but of course he had to be older, because he was an immortal warlock, after all.

Finally Alec got back to the breathtaking eyes, which were framed with a thick line of black eyeliner. 'He is beautiful', Alec's first thought was. 'Simply fabulous and arresting'.

Short moments later he realized, that Magnus was watching him with a grin. With a light blush Alec turned his face to his parents.

"So why are we here?", he asked, cursing silently, because of his pale skin.

"Jace, Isabelle, Alexander? This is Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. He is here to -"

Suddenly they were interrupted by the downworlder.

"Nice to meet you, shadowhunters. I would love to talk with you a little, but I gotta go."

Magnus turned to Maryse and Robert: "I'll remember our little deal." The two seemed surprised, that Magnus was already leaving, but didn't say anything. Probably, because they were dependend on his kindness and willing.

With a mieschevous smile Magnus left the room, but not without saying: "See you soon, shadowhunters" His gaze remained at Alec with a smile on his gorgeous red lips - and finally made his way out of the library.

Alec was so confused, that he left the library right after Magnus and ran into his room. He let himself fall on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He let pass the scenario he had experienced just now, another time through his head. This warlock wasn't crazy - he was breathtaking beautiful. Well - he _was _flamboyant, but extraordinary interesting. While the shadowhunter was still in his thoughts, somebody knocked at his door. Sighing, Alec stood up and opened with a swing, prepared to give an annoyed 'What do you want?', just to hold his breath again and stop right in the middle of the move. Magnus Bane was standing in front of him chuckling.

"So, did you think I would leave without talking to you, blue-eyes?" Magnus had a soft voice, which made Alec's heart melt. He looked up into his eyes, which were glancing with amusement in them.

"Wha - Sorry? M - me?", Alec stuttered, embarrassed with a blush on his cheeks.

Magnus smiled. "Come on, don't tell me I'm the first one who compliments your hypnotizing ocean eyes! You are stunningly attractive, which leaves out your clothing, which is - let's say - expandable."

Alec's blush deepened as he looked down his body and was cursing himself for wearing this old sweater, he had for two years now. He didn't make the effort of buying new things, because nobody cared, except for Izzy, but that didn't count. Alec was sure, he wasn't exactly, what could be called attractive. The shadowhunter had scars from runes and fighting his whole lifetime, which didn't make him more handsome, than he was. In fact he wasn't Magnus' opinion - he didn't feel attractive in any kind.

"Look", Alec started „I'm not -"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Excuse me, WHAT?"

"I'm sorry didn't you understand me due to the acoustic? I was wondering if you would go -"

"I understood you very clearly!", Alec nearly screamed. What was this crazy warlock thinking? "But what exactly do you expect from going out with ME?!" Alec was not sure if he was afraid of somebody coming behind his secret or just feeling somebodys closeness.

"What - do you wanna tell me you're straight, little shadowhunter? I saw how you looked at that guy, who is your - sorry - brother? Parabatai? Best friend? Lover?" Magnus responded. He leaned in a bit, placing his hands on the wall right and left to Alec's chest. He gulped. "Don't deny you're gay, because I know already. I'm just wondering why you are so confused - are you afraid? Or even _frightened_?"

Alec looked away, but Magnus lay a finger on his chin and turned Alec's face to his own again.

"So what's you answer? Will you go out with me?"

Magnus smiled at him gently and waited. Alec could feel his warm breath on his mouth and couldn't think anymore.

Alec simply didn't know how to react. So he just followed his instinct.

"Okay." The words came out of his mouth, before he could think about them any deeper, and he just thought 'Fuck. That's it. Everybody's gonna find out I'm gay. The clave, my family, Jace. _JACE!_'

"Great. Here's my adress", Magnus gave him a little piece of paper with a writing on it and let go of the wall. "Just come over tomorrow night, I'll be waiting." He winked one more at Alec and turned his back to him.

Confused and taken by surprise, Alec returned to his room and noticed, that he was still intoxicated by the sweet smell of the warlock. He was going on a date with _Magnus Bane._ Not that this was something special - but he was amazed. Maybe he could spend some fun time with this downworlder and forget about Jace. But who was he kidding? Forget about Jace? No way. Finally sleep took him, and he drifted apart into a world full of dreams and nightmares.

_I hope this was not that bad! I would appreciate some reviews :) next chapter will be uploaded soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

_Next chapter, so here you go! Hope you like it ;)_

Alec was lying on his bed in the Institute. He was staring at the ceiling and sighed.

He hadn't shown up at Magnus'. He didn't exactly know why, but it just didn't feel right. At least he didn't want it to feel right. As the day went by, his excitement grew more and more, but in the last minute - he was already ready for leaving - he decided to stay at home. Although Alec wasn't visiting the high warlock of Brooklyn, it didn't actually mean, he wasn't going out. Alec wanted to be alone - which he could forget, while he was still at the Institute with Jace and Isabelle - so he went to a club.

When entering the big pub, he was pulled with the crowd towards the dance floor, but he escaped the laughing people and headed towards the bar. He sat down on a chair and glanced at the people - _mundanes_. This was a place, where he could forget his problems, because there were no demons to be excecuted or any other downworlders, he could mess up with.

Alec turned around to the bargirl and ordered a glass of water.

"Just water? Seriously? I bet you're not 21, but I can look past that", the woman at the bar said with a wink.

"No, thanks. Water's great."

Alec never drank. He was just 18 years old, but the actual reason behind this purpose, was that he didn't want to lose control over his feelings and actions. He always had a cool mind and didn't say too much about important things - or better - his life.

Suddenly he could feel a warm breath on his neck.

"Hey, blue-eyes."

Alec froze.

This couldn't be. He was at a mundane club! What the hell should a warlock do here? And not any warlock - why - by the angel - should _Magnus Bane_ show up at this bar in Manhattan?!

Magnus sat down on the chair next to Alec and looked at him confused - and with beautiful green eyes. Finally he broke the silence.

"Just water?" He said, lifting one eyebrow.

Alec just stared at him - shocked and with disbelief. His blue eyes were focusing Magnus' face with a tangled look.

Suddenly Magnus started talking - trying to make the situation less embarrassing.

"You know - I will tell you a story. I was supposed to have a date tonight, but it didn't show up. So I just sat there in my appartment, waiting for said date to call or something, spending my time with the Chairman, but nothing happened. Which is why I thought - maybe something happened, because - come on - who can resist me? So I made my way down to Manhattan and saw emmy date/em just outside going into this mundane bar. _Then_ I wondered if it was just a guy looking like Alexander Lightwood - which brings me back to your clothing. You are not able to be missed in a crowd, because - seriously - nobody dresses up like that, going into a bar. I'm looking forward to your explanation, little shadowhunter."

"Who is the Chairman?"

"_ALEC_"

"Sorry, um, Magnus - you know - I'm not pretty sure, if this is a good idea, because -"

"Because _what_? What in gods name are you afraid of? That I will kidnap you or something? By the angel - Alexander, this is -"

"How did you just call me?" Alec asked, trying to change the topic, but Magnus didn't let him.

"Nooo, no, no, no - no way. Just tell me. I'm afraid I don't get it."

"You know, there's the clave, the rules, my family -"

"Jace."

"What?" Alec blushed and looked right into Magnus eyes in shock. How could he even know? He thought it was a joke the day before.

"Jace. You're in love with him. I can see that. So what's your objection to having a little fun?"

"Nothing. But - I mean - what if they understand me and accept it. The clave would never be okay with a downworlder, which hangs around with me and -"

"And what? Do you really think I give a damn about the clave? Those are just stupid rules and you're getting into it too easily. Just have some fun and - by the angel - don't let the clave plan your life. I've known a shadowhunter before, who's been with a witch - they even had children! Nobody was caring, Alec."

"It's not that -"

But Alec was interrupted by Magnus, pulling him into an alcove and pressing his lips against Alec's. In total surprise he couldn't react and just froze. Meanwhile Magnus kissed him slightly - but not with less passion. Alec's head was spinning round and finally he just let himself go. Magnus could feel the boy's body relax and put one hand on Alec's hot cheek and smiled gently, when pulling away a bit. But Alec wanted to feel Magnus' soft and practised lips again, so he just grabbed the warlock's arm and pulled him back in again, by nearly throwing their bodies together. Magnus chuckeled and pressed the shadowhunter's body against the cold wall. There was no way of escaping, but Alec didn't want to, anyway. Alec put his strong arms around Magnus' torso and let his fingers laps inside Magnus' hair, tugging a little. Magnus let out a moan, which made Alec more confident. 'He likes that' Alec happily noticed. The warlock deepened their kiss and made his way to the shadowhunter's arms, which he held down with a strong grip, Alec couldn't escape. His tongue licked along Alec's lower lip and the shadowhunter opened his mouth, letting Magnus' tongue in. It was exploring the boy's mouth as Alec tried to set his arms free, but Magnus didn't let him. He kissed him more intense and slowly pulled his tongue back. Without one second letting go of the shadowhunter, Magnus made his way down to his cheek. Alec didn't have time to think about what had just happened, because Magnus was kissing softly the shadowhunters neck and slowly kissed a path down to his pulse point. He led his teeth slightly glide down his neck and Alec let out a groan. He was shivering under the touch of Magnus mouth on his bare skin. As Magnus finally let go of his hands, they found their way to Magnus' waist and Alec let his fingers glide under the silky fabric of Magnus' shirt. All of a sudden, Magnus pulled away and gave Alec a mischievous smile.

"Call me.", Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, leaving a shiver where his breath had touched his sensitive skin. He ripped down a piece of paper and wrote his telephone number on it. 'Such beautiful and warm hands' Alec thought. Magnus took the paper and let it slide into Alec's pocket. Before leaving he planted a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek and said: "I'm hearing from you, darling.

Blushing, Alec watched him, making his way back to the entrance. Unable to move, Alec stood there at the wall with trembling knees, staring at the door - overwhelmed by the feeling of being kissed, still feeling Magnus' touch on every inch of his body. Finally he decided to head back to the Institute with an unsatisfied expression on his face.

"As Magnus entered his bathroom he glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was tousled and his make up was smudged all around his eyes, but his cat iris was full of desire. He wanted Alec so much, but just had to pull away, when the boy's hands suddenly began to explore his body. He wanted to tease Alec a bit, but wasn't very pleased with the result by now.

Magnus turned around and saw his cat in the doorway.

"Oh, Chairman. Should I call him? No, he has to do this. I won't push him. Right?" Magnus sighed. "That's what I hate about you, Chairman, you never answer me or give me advices."

Magnus let himself fall on his couch in the living room, but couldn't relax.

'But I could come over and say I want to speak to his parents', Magnus thought. Without thinking about it any further, he stood up and put on his coat. But when he opened the door, he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Before Magnus had cleared his mind, still taken by surprise, Alec stepped forward, just to push the warlock back into his appartment again and kissing him passionately and releasingly.

_So they finally kissed each other! What do you think? Please review!_

_Btw.: I won't summarize the chapters at the beginning, I think it's a lot more exciting this way :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Next Chapter! I hope I didn't mess up! Enjoy! :)_

Alec pressed his body against Magnus' and pushed the warlock softly against the door. Magnus tried to escape the strength Alec brought up by shifting his body, but didn't succeed in moving just one single inch. He was surprised how strong the teenager was - he never imagined Alec with such abilities, even though he knew shadowhunters were well trained. _Very _well trained. The boy seemed so innocent and little in comparison to Magnus. The warlock wondered how Alec's body looked like under the thin layer of clothing, but dismissed the thought in the same moment he had had it in mind. He needed to stop this and get this right.

Magnus raised his hands and placed his hands onto the shadowhunter's chest, pushing Alec some inches away and looking straight into the ocean blue eyes.

"What's up Magnus?" Alec breathed heavily against the warlock's cheek.

"I was about to ask _you _the exact same question." Magnus raised an eyebrow and waited for a response.

"Um, I don't know?" Alec blushed and pulled back, embarrassed by what he had done seconds before. Where was all this confidence coming from? What, by the angel, was he thinking? The young shadowhunter lowered his head and stared at his boots.

After way too long moments of silence, Magnus decided to break it.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

"You can sit down on the couch, if you want to."

"Thanks."

As Magnus left the room Alec let his gaze run over the huge living room. He hadn't been here before - he didn't even think about how Magnus' appartment looked like, but now the teen glanced at the furniture in detail. There was a pink couch, which wasn't really small, but definitely not comfortable enough for two. Magnus owned a television and in general the whole room was colorful and messy.

Sighing Alec made his way to the pink couch and sat down. He wasn't sure why Magnus had interruptet their kiss, making Alec feel stupid and insane. He never was that confident and while drifting apart in his thought, he didn't even notice Magnus leaning in the kitchen door and watching him.

"Dreaming, darling?" He winked with a smile and snapped with his fingers. A hot cup of coffee appeared in front of him.

"_WHOA_, Magnus! You scared me!" Alec complained.

"Sorry, honey, won't happen again, promise."

"Honey?!"

"Yeah, I guess there are plenty of other nicknames, but it's sweet isn't it? I mean I prefer _darling_, but you can choose, I guess." Magnus grinned.

"Um, yeah sure." Alec rolled his eyes, but had to chuckle.

"So why did you come here, all the way down to Brooklyn?" Magnus asked, honestly confused.

"Well, after our.. um.. converstation at the club - I-I was thinking, maybe we could.. um.. continue our talk?"

Magnus scrutinized the shadowhunter in detail, before speaking.

"Like _talking_ talking or making out?" He gave the boy a seductive smile.

Alec's cheek blushed in a dark red.

"Like -"

But he was interrupted by his phone, which buzzed impatiently.

"Sorry", Alec said and picked up.

_"Izzy what's up?"_

_"You need to come to the Institute."_

_"Now? Why?"_

_"Some demons, won't take long!"_

_"Alright, give me fifteen minutes!"_

"Sorry Magnus, gotta go."

"I'll be waiting, darling." Magnus winked and brushed his lips against Alec's hot cheek.

"See you then."

Alec let the door slam and left the appartment nearly running. He headed towards the Institute, as fast as possible. The shadowhunter planned to get back soon - he hadn't finished their 'conversation' yet.

_2 hours later_

Alec rushed down to Brooklyn, nearly running. He hadn't been seriously injured, only a few bruises and cuts. He was sure Magnus would insist of healing the boy, even if the _iratze_ was enough. _Magnus._ The warlock was the only thing he could think of. Knowing that said warlock would be waiting for him at his appartment made him smile satisfied.

As Alec reached the door he didn't wait for permission to get in - he knew, that Magnus never locked his door. Alec wanted to surprise him and sneaked through the dark-brown wooden door and froze.

Magnus was there, in the middle of his living room - but he wasn't alone. The shadowhunter could make out another person - definitely female. She only could be a vampire - pale skin, long blonde hair and teeth as sharp as knives. They were talking about something, Alec didn't understand, because they were close to whispering. But what happened next, made him suck a breath in. The woman leaned forward and kissed Magnus. Not like a friend would kiss somebody slightly on the cheek, but with passion and lust directly on the mouth - with tongue. And he didn't refuse her efforts. _He kissed her back._

After some endless moments, Alec catched his breath again, closed his jaw, which had dropped and ran. He just _ran._ With no idea, where he would end up, just away from this place. Ignoring his wounds and even worse - the piercing pain in the middle of his chest, right where his heart must have been - he found himself again in a narrow alley, where he couldn't make out a living soul. Alec let himself glide down on the floor, against the cold brick wall - crying. _Why? Why had he trusted him?_

Still weaping, Alec felt raindrops beat against his face. _Great,_ he thought. _Rain always has to appear in situations like this, right? How dramatically. _The boy got up and wanted to turn his back on this god damned alley, when all of a sudden a voice made him stop. Not just one voice - but five.

"Oooh look at thaaat. A little shadowhunter - _all alone_ - in the rain."

Alec turned around and saw five - obviously - vampires grinning at him. Their expressions were saying 'You're in trouble', but Alec still was feeling betrayed and angry at Magnus. So he groaled between his teeth.

"What do you want, _vampires_?" He spit the last word out, like it was the most disgusting thing on earth.

"Oh, well, you know - We _hate_ you guys. You think you are something better, right? But I'll show you who's the stronger here right now."

The vampire which had speaken, grinned viciously, coming closer.

Normally Alec would have walked away, shaking his head - sighing - but not today. For just a moment his mind dropped out and the shadowhunter attacked the downworlders. Reacting way more quickly, than he would expect those creatures, one of them grabbed Alec by his wrists and threw him to the ground. The other four of them smashed Alec's already chipped bones, making him scream. His hand tried to reach for the weapon belt, when he realized, it still was hanging in Magnus staircase, where he had left it. Cursing himself, Alec tried to defend himself from the punching, but the downworlders only left him alone as he wasn't able to move anymore. Laughing they made their way back from where they had come from and left Alec on the ground in the cold and pouring rain.

The shadowhunter wasn't able move one single part of his body, or even stand up. Waiting for a quick end, he closed his eyes, slowly drifting away.

_Hope you guys liked this one! Originally it shouldn't have ended here, but I liked it better this way, when writing it. Please like or review, whatever ;)_

_Next one will be uploaded soon - I already have a plan!_

_PS.: I was listening to "One of us" by Gustavo Trebien while writing this :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy! :)_

With kind of a big effort the shadowhunter tried to open his hooded eyes, which adjusted slowly to the surroundings. Alec recognized a big living room with hundreds of candles, enlightening the room. _Where the hell was he? _The boy tried to sit up, but felt an acute pain surging his head - provoking Alec to suck in a breath.

"Lay down!"

Surprised by the sudden demand - Alec turned his head and identified a tall man with black spikes and glitter all over his face. _Magnus._ _Why was this guy here?_

Now Alec even realized where he was - it was Magnus' appartment. The boy was lying on the pink couch and was covered by a canary yellow comforter.

"Wha-?"

"I found you, darling. You were lying on the ground - not breathing. I was _terryfied_! What - by the angel - were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"Oh, sorry, I-I mean...Why would you even care, huh?" Alec answered hastily, remembering the other night, still seeing the warlock kissing this vampire woman.

"Why I would _care_?Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Alec cleared his throat. "No, actually, I'm not. You wouldn't care - because I'm trivial. For fun. For entertainment. In the end it doesn't matter. Go play with your vampire or somebody else, but I've got better things to do, than to be your bed bunny." Surprised by the sudden break - out, Alec stared at Magnus with an angry expression in his eyes. The warlock couldn't do anything else than glance in disbelief at the young shadowhunter.

"I gotta go." The shadowhunter stood up and headed towards the door. Ignoring the pain torturing his whole body, he opened it. Without looking back he ran down the staircase - out on the street - when he suddenly heard a voice behind his back.

"Alec! Alec - wait! ALEC!"

With one quick movement, the shadowhunter turned around - just to see the green cat eyes, which were looking right into his own. _Damn, he is so beautiful, _Alec thought.

"What did you mean, you're trivial?", came Magnus' question.

"Come on Magnus, who are you kidding? I saw you!"

"_What _are you talking about?"

"I won't have this conversation, Magnus. Goodbye, _darling."_

"No, not until we get this right!" He grabbed Alec at his jacket and held him with a strong grip, not letting go. Alec struggled, but it was useless.

"So - what did you mean? What did you see?" As Magnus asked again, his voice turned husky and slight.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"Yes, with this vampire girl."

But obviously it still didn't click - Alec could see it by the confused look in his eyes.

"Blond, tall, beautiful? Remember her? Or do you always forget your company? Well, I guess, she was just for fun as well, right?"

"Stop acting like this." The warlock nearly seemed scary as he groaned these words, letting go of Alec's arm.

Alec looked at him furiously.

"Like what? You are the one who's acting like an asshole!"

"Oh, well, am I?" Magnus whispered. "I don't think so."

"Oh, you don't think so - how great for you! You know what - I don't wanna play this game - I'll leave right now."

But Magnus didn't let him. "You know what? I won't apologize - because you, my dear, are the only one, who's acting inadequately."

"How so?"

"_You_ are using _me_!"

"What?! Are you serious? Come on, don't turn this thing around, like it's my fault or something."

"You are the one who's in love with his brother - not me! And you keep seeing me, only because you need some distraction. And that's the only thing, you can call unfair here, alright?"

Shorttaken by the warlock's words, Alec took some steps back. Glancing shocked at the warlock and drawing his jacket angrily, Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, this is it then, I guess."

"Alec -"

"Have a nice life. Don't mention it. Go - find yourself some vampires, at least they will live forever - more fun for you."

Magnus could see the pain in Alecs eyes, as he turned away from him - heading downwards the subway. Maybe he had been a little too harsh, but he did care so much about this boy He had noticed the night before, when he had found Alec - nearly dead on the street.

_the night before_

_"Camille, what happened?" Magnus asked confused, as the vampire put her phone down._

_"Five of my clan attacked some shadowhunter. I gotta go find them. Will you help me? I guess you'll have to heal this boy. And I would appreciate if you don't tell the leader of the Institute."_

_"Boy?! Who is it? Do I know him?"_

_"Maybe, it's this Lightwood boy - black hair, blue eyes? Maybe you've met him - he has to be injured very badly."_

_But Magnus wasn't listening anymore, he had already put his coat on and left the appartment. How could this be? Alec was just fine the last time he had seen him - some hours ago. Why would he get into a fight with vampires?_

_Desperately the warlock ran through the streets of Brooklyn, trying to find Alec. But Brooklyn was so huge - and Alec somewhere in the middle of an abandoned alley._

_After felt hours of searching, he suddenly could make out a person - lying in a corner of the street - not moving._

_"ALEC!"_

_Magnus stumbled towards the shadowhunter pulling him up into his arms and carrying him to his appartment._

_"You're gonna be okay, honey. You have to."_

_Back there he layed him down onto the couch and started to heal Alec. The boy had been so badly attacked, that it was hardly possible to repair the broken bones and injuries. Again and again Magnus put all his power into Alec's body, when suddenly he seemed to response. _

_Exhausted and relieved, the warlock let himself fall to the ground next to the couch, reaching for breath._

_Why him? Why Alec? Why would happen something like this to his darling?_

I care about him_, Magnus thought. He really did care. He couldn't even picture a life without the boy, anymore. He didn't want to lose him. When Magnus had relaxed a bit, he shifted his body towards the shadowhunter and cupped the boy's face with his long, bony fingers. _

_„You are something special, Alexander. You absolutely are." Still his palm on Alec's cheek, the warlock pecked him slowly and tenderly on the forehead._

Now Alec was gone. He was gone and Magnus could do nothing against it. Of course - he could follow him and try to talk to him - but it wouldn't make much sense, because Alec was still mad at him. _Why did Camille have to kiss him?_ He had told her he was with Alec now, but she just didn't want to accept it. Stupid vampires - they simply didn't accept a 'No'. Closing the door of the appartment behind him, Magnus let himself glide down to the floor, sighing. He wouldn't give up - but for now, Alec needed time for himself.

_So, this one isn't quite good, I guess. In fact it should've been much more longer, but I liked it better this way - again._

_Next will be uploaded soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next one! _

_I'm SO SO sorry! I know it's been a month or something, but I had absolutely no time. School started, which means I'm at school everyday till night, and alongside studying I am moving out. But I will try!_

_Currently my favourite song: Breaking Benjamin - Dance with the Devil_

Alec closed the door which lead to his room and layed against it. He sighed. With shut eyes, the shadowhunter knocked his head against the wood and simply wanted to cry his eyes out. _Why?_ He had been so close to the warlock, even though they had met two days ago. Why did he do something like this to him? Blaming him for his feelings. In fact Alec couldn't actually blame Magnus on his words and actions, because they had been together just one day and weren't like a couple. Alec had overreacted, but there was no way of him apologizing to Magnus. It would be a sign of weakness - and Alec wasn't weak, or at least nobody should see it.

A impatient knock on the door made him listen up.

"Alec, can I talk to you?" Izzy's voice came through the wood.

"Um, yeah sure."

Opening the door, he let his sister enter.

"What's up Izzy?"

"You weren't downstairs for dinner, so I thought - maybe something happened? Because - OH MY GOD, did you get hurt?"

"What? No, I fell. Look - Izzy - I'm really not in the mood -"

"Is that a hickey?"

"What?"

"There's a mark on your chest, Alec did you meet someone?"

"No - I mean yes - I mean, not anymore."

"Who IS it?" Her eyes were sparkling of excitement. Isabelle always wanted her brother to date somebody and now he did.

"Magnus Bane."

She glanced at him in disbelief. "You are dating the high warlock of Brooklyn and forgot to tell me? Are you KIDDING me?"

"We're not dating, Izzy."

"Yes you are!" She smirked widely, staring at him while shaking her head.

"But I'm not entirely sure, why you are sad about that" she mused.

"Izzy, please, there's nothing to tell, leave it alone." Alec sighed. His sister could be such annoying.

"Well, okay. Whatever it is - fix it!"

She turned her back on Alec and slammed the door.

In fact Izzy was right. Alec already had forgiven the warlock, because in fact Magnus had been right. Alec was acting unfair and he blamed Magnus for it. He really needed to fix this - right now.

Grabbing his jacket, Alec made his way out of the institute towards Brooklyn.

—-

Magnus heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell was this now?! He wanted to be alone and wasn't even dressed adequately. "Whoever you are - disappear from my front door!" he shouted through the duplex system.

"Magnus, open the door." A soft, calm voice said.

"Oh, wait, I'll come downstairs, Alexander."

Magnus was so relieved when he heard Alec's soft, shy voice, that he nearly jumped in joy.

As he reached the entrance to the big building, Magnus just stared at the shadow hunter. Apparently Alec was too confused to thing straight, because he just stood there glancing at the warlock. _His eyes are so stunning._ Magnus thought.

Finally the taller man cleared his throat. "Um, Alec what do you want?"

It sounded a little harsher, than it should have.

"Oh, uh…yeah, I was wondering if we could have a talk about - earlier. Could we go up to your loft?" He looked down, biting his lip. Although it wasn't supposed to be seductive, it obviously was to Magnus.

"Yeah we can, I guess." Magnus purred, his voice low and husky. He touched Alec's cheek softly, just for a moment, but still.

That was all it took, Alec smashed himself against the warlock's lean body and crashed their lips together. Magnus sucked in a breath but relaxed, returning the kiss passionately. He slowly ran his tongue along Alec lower lip and sucked it between his teeth. The warlock turned them around, so that he pushed Alec against the wall. He began kissing down the shadow hunter's neck, nipping, sucking, leaving hickeys everywhere. Alec tangled his fingers into Magnus' hair and tugged it tightly, receiving a moan from Magnus, who let his fingers trail underneath the hem of his shirt. _This boy was muscular_ Magnus mused, when he touched the stomach of his lover. Wait - _his lover?_ Magnus Bane had a lover? But as Alec got rid of his shirt, it didn't matter anymore. The shadow hunter had pale skin and dozens of scars, but he was breathtaking. He was the most beautiful creature Magnus had ever seen in his entire life. Pushing him towards the door, he pulled his own shirt off and they entered the loft, not once breaking lip contact. Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth while exploring his teeth with his tongue. Alec pulled the warlock down with him to the couch, rubbing their bodies together. The friction made Magnus crazy and he panted hard, feeling his bulge pressing against his lover's. Alec let his hands glide down to the button of the warlock's pants, when said person stopped him, by grabbing his wrists.

"Alec - don't."

"What's wrong?" Magnus could make out the confusion on his face.

"I want to wait. I want to wait with you, because I think I care more about you than I thought." He admitted.

"Oh okay. Sorry." Blushing Alec wanted to get up, but Magnus pulled him back down.

"But I thought-"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to feel your perfect body, darling", Magnus winked at him and Alec's blush deepened.

"Oh my gosh, stop talking like that." He murmured against the warlock's chest.

"Like what?" he smirked mischievously.

"You know what I mean, like..um, _dirty._"

"Oh! No, dear, it makes too much fun, because I can see your sweet blush and it just turns me so much on."

"MAGNUS!"

"Sorry, honey. Watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure."

Alec snuggled into the warlock's chest and sighed. This was wonderful. He felt safe and warm. He just wanted to stay like that forever.


	6. author's note

_So this is actually an author note, because I decided not to go on with this story. I'm concentrated on Sparkling Love right now and I ran out of ideas for this fic. Sorry! _

_Everybody is free to take it and go on with it if they have ideas - so here you go!_


End file.
